Endless Midnight
by Arya Endorien
Summary: Es un mal summary, porque no tengo tiempo en este instante. Pero quería subir la historia :) Es continuación de Amanecer y esta buenísimo! xD (Bah! Modestia...a quien le importa?)


**PREFACIO**

Fred echó a correr entre los árboles sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. "¿Cuándo aprenderá que no soy capaz de simplemente adivinar sus pensamientos?" Se preguntó Athan con frustración al tiempo que comenzaba a seguirle.

El muchacho sabía lo que su maestro buscaba, lo que llevaba seis meses buscando.

Eso que al principio se les había presentado como un rastreo sencillo y de principiantes se había convertido en un tormento constante. Pasó un mes…dos…tres meses y nada. Si no se hubieran encontrado a aquellos encapuchados de expresiones gélidas y voces hostiles, quizá hasta habrían creído que "los suyos" habían logrado ganar.

Ambos sabían que se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad de Seattle. Pero os sorprendería la cantidad de "fríos" que pasan por esa ciudad cada año. Recordaban las palabras de Riley sobre sus ojos, lo antiguos que eran, lo peligrosos y sádicos, los poderes que poseían, sin embargo, no se atrevían a confiar en ellas.

¿No había sido el mismo Riley quien les advirtió sobre la muerte provocada bajo la luz del sol? ¿Quién alentó a sus iguales a luchar en una batalla que él consideraba un fracaso antes de siquiera marchar hacia ella? ¿Quién, por lo que sabían, había muerto durante esta? Oh no. Riley no era alguien en quien confiar, y ellos no se arriesgarían el pellejo por las palabras fallecidas de un mentiroso.

Pero todo había cambiado esta última semana. Después de su "descanso" de un mes, a Fred se le había ocurrido de súbito, una gran idea.

La humana. Una blusa roja con el más exquisito aroma que jamás hubieran percibido.

Si ellos habían ganado, ella debía de estar viva. Si los encapuchados decían la verdad, aun tenían esperanza.

Viajaron a la península de Olympia, a un pueblito llamado Forks, con la vaga idea de una esencia que no captaban hacía meses.

El rastro era demasiado tenue, demasiado antiguo. Iban tan concentrados en su objetivo, que hasta ese momento no habían notado los numerosos rastros vampíricos que se cruzaban en su camino. Unas cuantas horas de fracasos después, la nieve comenzaba a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas y sus ilusiones iban cayendo en picada, a punto de desmoronarse.

Fue mientras se disponían a entrar en el hogar de aquel policía cuando una helada brisa de invierno acarició sus rostros en gentil gesto de consolación.

Athan jamás había percibido tantos aromas de distintos vampiros a la vez. Y por la expresión de su rubio y joven maestro se atrevió a creer que él tampoco.

-No tiene sentido- había mascullado Fred. -Son demasiados-

-Quizás aumentaron. O es probable que solo se tratara de otra mentira de Riley- Le había dicho él, indiferente. ¿Qué más daba si los "ojos amarillos" eran 5 o 20?

-No. No me refiero al clan Cullen, Athan. – Al ver la expresión desconcertada del muchacho, continuó con voz sombría- ¿Hueles eso? No conozco un cuarto de esas esencias, pero te aseguro que he pasado estos seis meses huyendo de tres de ellas-

Entonces lo entendió. No había olor que se comparara con el suyo. Tan sofisticado y sutil. Como un vino conservado durante milenios atesorando receloso el secreto de la eterna juventud, un pergamino empolvado con fuerte aroma a tinta fresca, y un suelo que después de siglos aun preserva el dulce olor de los frutos que alguna vez yacieron en él.

Athan no supo entonces ni sabe ahora como describir correctamente el aroma que poseían aquellos.

"Los Encapuchados"

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Dijo con voz temblorosa. Pero para ese entonces, Fred ya se había perdido entre los árboles.

Y así iban ahora, traspasando el bosque a una velocidad inhumana, sin la usual precaución que solía acompañarles.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Susurró Athan en voz inaudible a oídos humanos.

La nieve ya había cubierto el suelo en su totalidad, pero las esbeltas figuras que le pisaban no dejaban huella ni señal alguna de su existencia.

-Seguir el rastro- Respondió sin más.

Athan se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener nada más de él y se resignó a seguirle.

Llevaban varios kilómetros recorridos cuando Fred se detuvo en seco. El muchacho estuvo a punto de chocar contra su espalda y…No, en realidad no fue así. No estuvo ni cerca. Sus reflejos y velocidad de pensamiento no se lo habrían permitido. La verdad es que el joven solo dejó de correr, como si detenerse en ese punto fuera parte del recorrido.

-¿Lo captas?- Preguntó su maestro.

Sí. Por supuesto que lo hacía.

El aroma de los encapuchados ya se encontraba solo a 10 kilómetros, pero Athan sabía que no era eso a lo que se refería.

El muchacho respiró hondo y la suave melodía de su esencia comenzó a sonar en su interior.

Esta vez se trataba de una muy distinta. Una mezcla de pino fresco y arena desértica. El rocío del ocaso hacía brillar sus hojas con esplendor, mientras que los rayos de un ardiente sol iluminaban aquel paraje de arena tostada. Eran vampiros tan distintos y parecidos a la vez que Athan no pudo imaginarse una combinación más perfecta de aromas. Porque Athan podía oler más allá de lo que podían los demás. Si bien no siempre captaba los perfumes de inmediato, cuando lo hacía, estos le contaban las historias que sus dueños les habían confiado, los secretos que custodiaban, los deseos que anhelaban y todo sobre aquello que amaran.

¿Por qué? Pues porque los aromas son palabras sin voz que cantan en un idioma perdido en el tiempo, y extrañamente, solo aquel muchacho lo sabía; Solo él les entendía.

-Son dos- Informó a Fred.

-Ya lo sé- Dijo este mirando a todos lados con recelo.

-No nos harán daño- Continuó el joven.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente- Lo que había percibido en ellos no estaba ni cerca de lo que ocurría con los de las capas negras.

-Bien- Fred pareció relajarse un instante.-Esperaremos entonces-

No estuvieron demasiado tiempo. La pareja surgió de entre los árboles cinco segundos después.

Eran tal y como Athan se los había imaginado. La chica menuda de cabello corto y rostro radiante, acompañada del alto y rubio sureño de ceño fruncido.

Ella avanzó hacia los forasteros con expresión jovial.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

Ninguno respondió. Athan seguía encantado con los personajes frente a él y Fred yacía apoyado en un árbol de brazos cruzados, observando al hombre, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Athan tardó tres latidos en reaccionar. Esta era la parte divertida del trabajo.

-Ah sí, lo lamento. ¿Fred, que les decimos?- Se volvió con naturalidad hacia su maestro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué tienen los ojos amarillos?-Respondió con voz monótona.

-Bueno, ya lo escucharon- Dijo el chico a la pareja en tono entusiasta.

El rubio los miró a ambos con gesto asesino. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Bueno, yo me llamo Erick Lensherr y él es Charles Xavier…- Athan comenzó a pronunciar la misma ridícula mentira de siempre, pero Fred lo hizo callar con una mano.

-Soy Fred. Estoy buscando a los Cullen-

El rostro de la chica pareció iluminarse.

-¿Son amigos de Carlisle?- Preguntó.

-No- Respondió el hombre a su lado.-Son demasiado… jóvenes-

Su mirada gélida se posó en Athan. El dorado se encontró con el escarlata, y toda la seguridad y diversión que el muchacho había sentido hasta entonces se esfumaron. De pronto, tenía miedo. No; tenía pánico. Sí, eso era. Un pánico inmensurable e injustificado hacia los ojos de topacio líquido que le escudriñaban.

Quiso correr, escapar, salir de allí y alejarse de aquel vampiro tétrico cuanto antes. Pero se contuvo. No podía dejar a Fred solo con aquel monstruo que se erguía como una sombra terrorífica sobre él.

Entonces recordó. Los gritos de Raoul, las riñas por sangre en las calles de Seattle, los autos despedazados, la ciudad hecha un caos, los cuerpos desangrados y amontonados bajo el agua después del "festín" obsequiado. Los cuarteles de Riley, la voz de "ella". El dolor…la sed.

La orden de María sentenciando su muerte… y la sombra asesina de Jasper, listo para acatar.

Sintió miles de cuchillos helados atravesándole el cerebro y unos tantos al rojo vivo quemando su garganta.

-Él estuvo ahí- Le dijo a Fred al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Este asintió.

La chica se volvió hacia el sureño con gesto consternado. - ¿Seguro?- Él también aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido de haber sido humano, Athan no habría sido capaz de atestiguar lo sucedido. El sombrío hombre se abalanzó sobre Fred en un movimiento visible solo para su víctima y la chica hizo lo mismo con Athan. Quien al contrario de su maestro no lo vio venir gracias a los nervios y se vio atrapado entre ella y el suelo.

Fred esquivó al rubio con agilidad y se colgó de la rama de un árbol con la misma soltura. Su atacante soltó un gruñido y saltó junto a él. Lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrojó hacia la nevada superficie, provocando un ruido sordo que, para ser honestos, hasta a Athan le dolió.

El muchacho forcejeó con la pequeña mujer para liberarse pero sus delgados brazos eran firmes como rocas.

El vampiro de ojos dorados cayó junto a Fred y lo levantó del suelo. Este yacía inmóvil, como si el golpe le hubiera dejado inconsciente o algo parecido. Athan sabía que ni siquiera estaba intentando luchar.

Lo hizo hincarse, lo agarró con fuerza y colocó sus manos alrededor de su quijada y cuello, dispuesto a acabar con el forastero. El rostro de Fred permanecía sereno.

-¿Quién eres?- Siseó su atacante.

-Soy Fred. Necesito saber como ganaron esa batalla-

La joven que aprisionaba a Athan se suavizó un instante.

-No la hemos ganado- Musitó extrañada. –Es decir, ni siquiera es una batalla-

El muchacho aprovechó su distracción para soltarse, pero ella se lo impidió nuevamente.

-No te haré daño- Murmuró con dulzura. –Él solo quiere asegurarse de que no sean peligrosos-

-Ya lo sé- Dijo el joven con un suspiro de rendición. Sería mejor esperar a que Fred hiciera lo suyo y largarse de allí.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- Le espetó el hombre a Fred.

-Solo necesito que me contestes y nos iremos - Se limitó a responder.

-No estás en posición de debatir- Sus manos se deslizaron unos centímetros, volteando su cabeza y cuello en clara amenaza de decapitación.

Fred esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Cierto-

Y entonces…lo hizo.

El vampiro se vio obligado a soltarle de inmediato cuando una sensación repulsiva y hormigueante comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Su visión se nubló y una jaqueca insoportable comenzó a palpitar en su cabeza. Se llevo las manos a las sienes y su cuerpo comenzó a dar arcadas. Sus ojos fieros se ensombrecieron con una mezcla de tortura y desconcierto. Comenzó a alejarse de Fred todo lo que le permitía su nauseabundo equilibrio y de vez en cuando necesitaba sujetarse a los húmedos árboles para no caer. Hacía cientos de años que no sentía ganas de vomitar y no recordaba que fuese una sensación tan repugnante.

La chica se vio afectada de la misma manera y su rostro risueño se transformó en la viva imagen del asco. Soltó al muchacho e instintivamente desapareció entre los árboles, jadeando y con las manos asidas a su garganta como si se le dificultara respirar.

Athan yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados en imperturbable concentración.

En cuanto ambos hubieron partido, la sensación se disipó tan rápido como había aparecido. El muchacho abrió los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Fred, por su parte, permanecía tal y como su atacante lo había dejado. Parecía una estatua, inalterable y perfecto. Centenares de copos de nieve se habían posado en su impresionante imagen, intensificando la apariencia de divina escultura.

Su joven aprendiz se acercó a él con paso ligero y susurró con voz trémula:

-¿Y si advierten a los encapuchados?-

Fred lo miró indulgente.

-Ellos ni siquiera recordarán que estuvimos aquí.- Sonrió ampliamente- Y si lo hacen…-

_"Y si lo hacen…_ _una jaqueca de los mil demonios y un mareo incontrolable les harán desear no volver a hacerlo jamás." _Recordó el muchacho antes de que ambos salieran disparados de los bosques nevados de Forks, Washington.


End file.
